


Three Parts Of the Same Soul

by Padackles31719



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Rimming, Threesome, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padackles31719/pseuds/Padackles31719
Summary: Jared Padalecki knew how lucky he was when he found out that not only did he have one soulmate, but two. He had the perfect life, until he didn’t.





	Three Parts Of the Same Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN 2018 challenge Reverse Big Bang 
> 
> (So this is my first challenge. Please be gentle lol Also comments and feedback is appreciated since I’m kinda freaking out that this sucks)

 

 

When Jared Padalecki finally checked his phone after having it switched off while he worked on his latest novel he immediately regretted turning it off.

He had seventeen missed calls and five voicemails all from Jeff.  He knew something was wrong. Jared didn’t even bother checking the voicemails; he dialed Jeff’s number with shaky fingers.

As the phone began to ring, Jared glanced over at the clock in his office. It was after 7pm, which meant both of his lovers, his soul mates, should have been home by now. Jensen usually took the train home from the coffee shop he owned in Manhattan. Sometimes, if Jeff finished early enough from his job as an ad executive, he would pick Jensen up on his motorcycle.  They would come home together to their house in Brooklyn. 

“Jared, I need you to stay calm for me love ok?” 

Jared suddenly forgot how to breathe. If Jeff was answering his phone like that he knew it was not good news. “Jeff? What happened? Are you okay? Jensen’s not home yet. Is he with you?”

”Jay there’s been an accident. I’m pretty banged up, some cuts and bruises and I dislocated my shoulder.” 

Jared released a breath he hadn’t realize he was holding. A dislocated shoulder, okay, it could have been worse. Between the three of them they had more than enough money in their savings for Jeff to stay home while he recovers. 

“God Jeff!  I’m so glad it wasn’t anything more serious. You really scared me. Is Jen with you at the hospital already?” Jared asked as he put on his shoes and coat and grabbed his car keys so he could head over to the hospital. 

“Baby, Jensen was with me on my bike, I picked him up from work today. There was an accident. They don’t know... fuck! They don’t know if he’s gonna make it through the night Jay.”

Jared was frozen halfway out the door. His Jensen. His beautiful, perfect true love could die. He could feel the physical ache in his body knowing he could lose a part of his soul.

He needed to see him. He finally pulled himself together and asked Jeff which hospital they were at before hanging up and getting in to his car. He had no idea how he managed to make it the twenty minutes it took to drive to the hospital but he parked his car and made his way in to the emergency room. 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Jeffrey Dean Morgan? He was in a motorcycle accident.” Jared asked the nurse behind the front desk. She looked up from the paperwork she was filling out, “He’s in bed three.” Jared nodded and made his way over to where Jeff was. He pulled back the pale blue curtain to find his lover laying on a hospital bed with his eyes closed, bruises and cuts scattered all over his face and a hard white cast covering his left arm. Jared couldn’t control the sob he let out.

Jeffrey had always been the strong one. He was the oldest out of the three of them; Jeff saw it as his job to take care of Jared and Jensen. It’s been like that since the very beginning of their relationship.

When Jeff and Jensen showed up to his book signing five years ago, Jared instantly felt the connection to the beautiful couple. It was rare for someone to have more than one soul mate but it wasn’t unheard of. He knew the second he locked eyes with both of them that his life had changed forever.

Jared was only twenty -two years old at the time.  He had no plans of being tied down to one person, or in his case two people. But you can’t fight fate and you can’t ignore the connection you have to your soul mate once you meet. And honestly, as much as Jared didn’t want to be in a relationship, one wink from Jeff and a shy smile from Jensen changed how he felt.

After the book signing Jeff had asked Jared to join he and Jensen for dinner. Dinner turned in to drinks, which turned in to Jared going home with them and having the most mind -blowing sex he’d ever had. He was living with them in their house in Brooklyn by the following week.

Having a soul mate isn’t the same as just dating someone. When you’re dating someone you worry about everything. Does that person really care about me? Are we moving too fast? But when you find your soul mate, when you feel that bond to another human being, you can feel what they feel. You just know you are meant to be together without a doubt in your mind. Not everyone is lucky enough to find their soul mate, Jared knew that he was luckier than most because he had two.

And now both of his true loves are lying in hospital beds. Jared could psychically feel Jeff’s pain like it was his own. He could feel the guilt that Jeff was feeling for the accident. He walked across the room and took his lovers hand in his as he ran his other hand through Jeff’s salt and pepper hair. The older man opened his eyes and softly smiled up at Jared.

“Hey love. Been here long?” Jeff asked as he pulled Jared’s hand to his lips and placed a kiss on top of his hand.

Jared tried his best to smile back, “No just a few minutes. Any news on Jen? Can we go see him?”

“Last I knew he was still in surgery. His doctor said he would have a nurse take me up to see him once he was out. Jared, love, it’s not looking good.” Jeffrey tried to choke back a sob and Jared knew he was trying his best to continue his role as the strong one.

Jared couldn’t fight back the tears that flowed freely down his face. “What happened Jeff? How did this happen?”

Jeffrey closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “It rained earlier. The ground was wet. I don't know how but I lost control of the bike. We wiped out. Jen was banged up but he got up to come help me up. I couldn't move because of my damn shoulder.” Jeff covered his face with his good arm and finally let go. He began to sob uncontrollably. Jared’s heart broke for the man. He could feel his emotions. The wave of sadness and guilt, it was overwhelming. "Jared, he took of his helmet as he walked towards me and a car ran a red light. It was bad Jared. Like something out of a god damn movie. But he has to be okay. He can not die because of me!"

"First of all we aren't going to lose Jensen. He's too strong and stubborn to not fight his way back to us. And second of all, this was not your fault. Jeff I can feel your guilt, I feel like I'm drowning in it. You can't blame yourself for this. The ground was wet. You couldn't control that. Please baby, you can't let Jensen feel this when he wakes up. It'll break his heart knowing you're blaming yourself." Jared watched as Jeffrey tried to control his emotions without much success.

Jared needed to fix it. If Jeff’s job was to be the strong one in their relationship, Jared would say his job was to fix things. Any time one of his soul mates were hurt or upset or just in a bad mood, Jared made it his job to do anything he could to fix it. So he climbed in to the hospital bed, maneuvering Jeff gently as to not hurt him, and held his lover until they both fell asleep.

 Jared woke up to the sounds a nurse changing the I.V that Jeff was hooked up to. "Excuse me ma'am, our partner was in surgery. Is there any way you can find out if he's out and if we can see him yet? His name is Jensen Ackles." Jared asked as he gently got out of the hospital bed without waking up Jeff.

The nurse frowned, "The poor boy in the motorcycle accident? Last I knew he was still in surgery but I'll double check and update you as soon as possible." She patted Jared on his arm and walked out of the room. Jared was trying to be strong but he needed to know how Jensen was doing. He had been in surgery for hours and Jeff had no idea what injuries Jensen had sustained when they were brought in. 

A few minutes later the nurse returned and told Jared that Jensen was finally out of surgery. She couldn’t give him any other details because according to Jensen’s records Jeff was his medical power of attorney. They were only allowed to release that information to him. Jared sighed and thanked the nurse. Once Jeff woke up he would be able to find out more. 

An hour later Jeffrey had finally woken from his nap. Jared had explained that Jensen was out of surgery but that they needed Jeff to find out anything else about his condition. They pressed the call button and waited for someone to come give them the answers they needed. 

Jared sat in the chair next to the bed and held Jeff’s hand. He was so nervous and he knew the other man could feel his emotions. “He’s gonna be okay baby. He has to be.” Jeff stroked his thumb back and forth over Jared’s hand as he nodded. 

A knock at the door broke the intense moment. They both looked up and saw an attractive Doctor making his way inside the room. “Hello Mr. Morgan, I’m Doctor Collins. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine physically Doc, I just need to know about my partner. He was brought in with me.  His name is Jensen Ackles. The nurse told my other partner that he’s out of surgery.” 

The doctor nodded, “Yes the nurse had told me you were waiting on more information. Mr. Ackles has suffered many severe injuries. We have him in a medically induced coma.”

Jared gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. This couldn’t be happening. He felt Jeff grab his other hand and squeeze it. Tears were spilling from both of their eyes as they listened to the Doctor.

“He has multiple contusions and cuts on his face and arms. He has a broken leg, which we repaired in surgery and put in a hard cast, as well as a broken arm, which we also put in a cast. He also has several cracked ribs, one of which punctured his lung. But the most worrisome of all his injuries is that he suffered a traumatic brain injury that caused a secondary injury. The secondary injury can sometimes be worse than the initial trauma. He developed a traumatic subarachnoid hemorrhage. We repaired it and now it’s up to Jensen. We have him in the medical induced coma so his body can work on healing itself.”

Jared was at a loss for words. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t focus. The last thing Jared saw before he passed out was Jensen’s beautiful green eyes and his soft smile. 

When Jared woke it was to Jeff stroking his hair as he lay in a hospital bed. Jared looked up and saw Jeff’s red rimmed eyes and knew that he wasn’t dreaming. Words like traumatic brain injury and coma flashed in his head. 

“You gave us a bit of a scare baby. You feeling okay?” Jeff asked as he kissed Jared’s temple. 

“No Jeff I’m not okay. Nothing is okay right now. Jensen’s in a coma, he has a brain injury! What part of any of this is okay?” Jared sobbed in to his partner’s neck. 

“Shh baby I know, I know. But he’s alive. He’s still here Jared. And you were the one who told me he’s a fighter. He’s going to sleep for a while and his body and his brain are going to heal and he’s going to wake up. You gotta have faith baby. Everything is going to be okay because I don’t think I could handle any other outcome. Now if you’re up to it we can go see our boy. The Doc discharged me while you were resting so I’m free to head up to the ICU.”

Jared nodded and quickly sat up, ignoring how dizzy he still felt. All he could think about right now was seeing Jensen. They both made their way to the elevator and headed upstairs. 

They approached the ICU nurses station to find out which room Jensen was in. A petite blonde nurse led them to the room. “I don’t know how much you’ve been told but I don’t want you to be alarmed when you go in there. He’s hooked up to a ventilator that’s breathing for him along with several monitors and IV’s. His head is bandaged from the surgery, they also had to shave part of his head as well because of it.”

Jared knew Jensen was going to be mad as hell when he woke up. He loved his hair almost as much as he loved Jared’s. He preened every morning and styled his hair perfectly. Its just hair Jared thought, it’ll grow back. He’ll remind Jensen of that if he wakes up. He shook that thought from his head. When he wakes up, not if. 

“He’s stable as of now but he’s not out of the woods. I like to tell families to expect the worst but hope for the best. Visiting hours here are strict, two at a time and you can only go in for 30 minutes every four hours. Now if you don’t have any questions I’ll be back when it’s time for you to leave.” They both shook their head and with that the nurse left them alone. 

They both inhaled deeply as Jeff turned the knob and pushed the door open. They made their way inside and Jared had to fight the urge to pass out again. The nurse explained everything but seeing Jensen like this was far worse than anything he imagined. 

They both walked to either side of the Jensen’s bed and stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Jensen was barely recognizable. One eye was completely swollen, and there were cuts and bruises scattered all over his face. 

Jared couldn’t stop the stream of tears that fell. He finally lifted his finger and very gently touched Jensen’s cheek. He couldn’t feel any emotions coming off of the man. He’d never experienced such an empty feeling in his entire life. 

“Jeff. I can’t feel him. I can’t...I can’t. It’s like he’s dead. Oh god Jeff what if he doesn’t wake up?” Jared sobbed as he stroked Jensen’s face ever so gently. 

Jeff walked around the bed and pulled Jared in to a hug as gently as he could so he didn’t further injure his shoulder. “Shh baby it’s okay, you may not be able to feel him but you can reach out and touch him. His hearts still beating, it’s beating for us Jared.” 

Jared nodded and stepped back from Jeff so he could wipe the tears from his eyes. He wanted to be strong for Jeff but here he was once again falling apart while the older mans guilt continued to pour out of him. Jeff knows that Jared can sense how he feels and behind the guilt was fear. Fear of losing the man they both loved. 

Both men loved each other so much but Jensen had always joked that they loved him the most. They all knew that as much as they laughed about it, it was true. Jensen was the glue that held them all together. They both connected more to Jensen than to each other. And Jared and Jeff were both okay with that realization, it didn’t take away from how much they loved each other. 

“Hey gorgeous. I know you’ve been through hell and your body needs time to heal but I really need you to wake up soon. We’re kinda falling apart without you Jen. You know Jared and I are lost without you around.” 

Jeff spoke softly as he reached over and gently ran his finger over Jensen’s other cheek. “Remember that one week you had to fly to D.C. to open a new location of your coffee shop? Jared almost burned the house down and I wore the same suit to work 4 days in a row because I accidentally bleached my other ones trying to do the laundry?” 

Jared couldn’t help but smile just thinking about that terrible week without Jensen. Jared and Jeff ran around like a couple of chickens with their heads cut off. It was a disaster! But watching Jensen drop to the floor laughing was worth all the trouble they went through. He couldn’t stop laughing when he walked in to see the new microwave that was purchased due to Jared forgetting to take off the aluminum foil when he went to reheat something and Jeff wearing his favorite black T-shirt with white spots all over from the bleach. They both never appreciated how much Jensen had taken care of them and the house until he wasn’t around. 

They also both hated that they could barely feel Jensen while he was gone. Jared had to hold one of Jensen’s hoodies to really feel anything being as the man was a few states away. But there was still something there. It was nothing like what he felt, or didn’t feel from Jensen now. 

They both slightly jumped when they heard a knock at the door and watched as the nurse from earlier came in. “I’m sorry gentlemen but visiting hours are over. Why don’t you both go home and get some rest and come back in 4 hours when you’re allowed back in. I’ll give you a moment to say goodbye.” She smiled and left the room.

Jared gently kissed Jensen’s cheek. “I love you so much Jen. You have to keep fighting.  I’m trying to hold it together but I don’t know if I can. You are a part of me; mind, heart, and soul and if I lost you I don’t think I’d ever recover. Neither of us would.” Jared looked up at Jeff who had a firm hold on his shoulder. Tears were silently falling from the older man. “Please babe, please heal your mind and your body and come back to us.” They both placed one more kiss each to his cheek and made their way out of the room. 

They walked down to the parking garage and got in Jared’s car. The drive home was almost silent, the only sounds were the sniffling both men tried to hide. Leaving Jensen in that hospital while they headed home was breaking their hearts. 

A few minutes later they arrived home. They both knew they weren’t going to sleep when they got inside but Jeff needed to shower and get a change of clothes. Jared decided to pack some things for Jensen to wear, along with a framed picture of the three of them from their vacation last summer and a teddy bear dressed as a barista that Jared had gotten him for their first Valentines Day. 

He pulled out Jensen’s favorite hoodie from the closet and put it on. He could still smell Jensen’s cologne on it. He crawled on to their California King bed and snuggled up with Jensen’s pillow, anything to feel closer to Jensen. 

Jared hadn’t even realized he dozed off until he felt Jeff’s strong arms wrap around him. It felt really good to feel the other mans emotions. He could feel the love Jeff had for him and the gratefulness he felt for having Jared by his side especially while going through this terrible experience. He could still feel the hurt and guilt and fear but they felt duller than they had earlier. 

Jared just wanted to feel. He couldn’t stop thinking about the void he had not being able to sense Jensen’s emotions. He knew the other man was still alive for all intents and purposes but not being able to have that connection to Jensen made it seem like he was already dead. And Jared couldn’t stand that emptiness.

“Jeff I know the timing couldn’t possibly be worse but I need to feel you. I need to feel something, anything. Touching Jensen and just feeling nothing is really messing with my head. I need you inside of me. Please?” 

Jeff kissed his neck and whispered “Anything.” in his ear. The older man may not have said it out loud but Jared knew he felt the same way. They both just needed each other in this moment to fill the void Jensen had temporarily left them with. 

Jared shook himself out of Jeff’s arms and got up to quickly undress and to grab the lube from the bedside table. He tossed the lube on to the bed and pulled off the towel Jeff still had around his waist from his shower. Jared climbed on to Jeff’s lap and picked the lube back up, coating two of his own fingers and began to work himself open. 

Jeff laid there and slowly stroked his cock until it was rock hard as he watched Jared finger himself. After a couple of minutes Jared pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over his partners stiff cock. He sank down and almost cried as so many feelings and emotions hit him. Their soul-mate bond was strongest when they were being intimate. Jared was slightly overwhelmed by everything he was feeling so intensely at the moment Jeff bottomed out inside him. 

“My god baby you feel so good but you gotta relax. Stop thinking and just feel. Feel how deep I am inside of you. Feel how much I love you.” Jeff said as Jared circled his hips. With Jeff’s shoulder being dislocated Jared knew he was going to have to do all the work. He began bouncing up and down on his lovers cock. 

It felt good but the guilt he suddenly felt at what he was doing hit him out of nowhere. Jared stilled and looked down at Jeff, tears once again falling down his face. “I’m sorry. I can’t I’m sorry. This was so stupid. I just wanted to feel and now all I feel is guilt.” Jared gently climbed off of Jeff’s lap and cuddled up against the man making sure he was on the opposite side of his injured shoulder.

“Hey no baby. Don’t apologize. We both thought this would help. It’s okay, we’re okay.” Jeff tried to comfort Jared. They lay wrapped around each other until it was time to head back to the hospital. 

 

****Two months later****

 

The doctors had taken Jensen off the ventilator and brought him out of the medically induced coma almost three weeks ago and he still hadn’t woken up. Doctor Collins assured Jared and Jeff that it wasn’t completely abnormal for a patient to not wake up right away. After what Jensen had gone through his body just needed more time to heal. 

Jared and Jeff had found out that the teenage girl driving the car that had hit Jensen had been sentenced to a juvenile detention center for attempted manslaughter. She was texting and driving which is what caused her to run the red light. They couldn’t find it within themselves to feel bad for the kid. Not as they sat in Jensen’s room and watched his unconscious body. 

“I’m gonna go get some coffee in the nurses break room. You want anything?” Jeff asked as he stood from his chair next to Jensen’s bed. Since becoming a staple in the ICU over the last two months the nurses began letting them use the coffee maker in their break room as it made much better coffee than what was served in the cafeteria. 

“No thanks, I’m good for now.” Jared didn’t even glance up from the book he was reading out loud to Jensen. Doctor Collins told them early on that talking to Jensen could help in his recovery. So while Jared took to reading some of Jensen’s favorite books to him, Jeff brought in his guitar and would occasionally sing to Jensen. 

Things have been very off since the day of the accident. The relationship between them was strained. Between Jeff and his never ending guilt over the accident and Jared barely being able to get up every morning. 

Jared had suffered from depression starting from when he was 17. He saw a therapist once a month and was put on anti depressants and anti anxiety medication, which he took daily. He had stopped taking them a few days after Jensen’s accident. He didn’t know what made him stop taking them but he just wanted to feel something different. 

Jeff hadn’t said anything but he knew the other man could tell Jared was not the same person he was before the accident. Jeff himself had started to see a therapist. The guilt he had felt over the accident became far too much for him to handle. Jared had tried to help in the beginning but as time went on and Jensen still hadn’t woken up he backed off. 

He could feel their bond weakening. Jared didn’t even know that was possible with a bonded couple. He had taken to the Internet to see if he could find any information on their situation but he came up with nothing. Their situation was already vastly different from most soul mates. Jared had already lost his connection to Jensen. He didn’t want to lose Jeff’s as well. He promised himself he would make more of an effort to repair their relationship.

Jeff came in with his coffee and sat back down in his chair. Jared closed the book he was reading and placed it on the bedside table. He walked around behind Jeff and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and kissed his temple. “You know I love you right?”

Jeff smiled and turned slightly to look up at Jared. “Of course I do baby. And I love you just as much now as I did the day I met you. I know things have been hard for us lately but I don’t want you to ever doubt my love for you Jared.”

Jared could feel the love coming off of Jeff.  It was so much more prominent than it had been in weeks. “Visiting hours are over, what do you say we go get some dinner and watch a movie until we can come back here?”

Jeff stood up and pulled Jared in to a hug. He felt himself sink in to the older mans body. “Date night? That sounds like a great idea baby. Let’s say goodbye to our boy and head out.” Jeff let go of Jared and they both took turns kissing Jensen’s forehead. “Bye babe we’ll be back in a few hours.” Jared whispered as he ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair. 

In the time he’d been in the hospital his bones had mended, his bruises had healed and his hair had grown back. The only thing that would be permanent was the scar under Jensen’s hair from the surgery and another scar that reached from his hairline to the corner of his left eye. Jared knew Jensen was going to hate that he was scarred, especially on his face. But Jared would convince Jensen that he was still as beautiful as he was 5 years ago. 

Just as they were about to open the door they heard a soft groan. They immediately turned and were stunned when they saw Jensen looking back at them. They both rushed over to his bedside.

 “Oh thank God.” Jared began to cry. “I thought you’d never wake up. I thought we’d lost you forever.” Jared reached out to stroke Jensen’s face but the other man pulled back. That’s when Jared felt it. He could feel Jensen again but when he felt wasn’t what he expected, all he felt was fear. 

“Jensen, Its okay. You’re okay. You were in an accident, do you remember? We were on my motorcycle. You’re in the hospital.” Jeff kept his voice as calm as possible. Misha, Doctor Collins had insisted on them using his first name, had warned them if and when Jensen woke up he may not remember the accident. 

He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Motorcycle? Jeff you don’t have a motorcycle. And who’s this? Is he my doctor?” Jensen looked from Jeff to Jared with a look of utter confusion. 

Jared gasped and covered his mouth in shock. This wasn’t happening. When Doctor Collins mentioned memory loss he had no idea that this was what he meant. Jensen couldn’t remember him and suddenly Jared’s entire world once again came tumbling down. 

“Babe, that’s Jared.  Remember? He’s our soul mate. Can’t you feel the connection to him?” 

Jensen was shaking his head. “No Jeff, you’re my soul mate. I only feel you. I have no idea who that person is. Tell me the truth, who is he?”

Jeff looked at Jared.  They both were at a loss for words. Jensen not only didn’t know who he was but he could no longer feel the soul mate connection he had with Jared. “I’m gonna go get Doctor Collins. He can fix this, he has to.” Jared couldn’t lose it in front of his partners and so he ran out of the room as fast as he could. 

Misha saw Jared collapse on the floor and walked over to the young man. “Jared? What’s wrong?” He placed a comforting hand on Jared’s shoulder. 

“He’s awake. Misha he’s awake and he doesn’t know who I am!” 

Misha wasn’t completely surprised. He knew with such a traumatic brain injury that this was always a possibility. But he couldn’t imagine what Jared must be feeling. “It’s gonna be alright Jared, it could be temporary. I’m gonna go in there and check him out and take him for some tests now that he’s awake. He’s awake Jared, that’s what you need to focus on right now.” Jared simply nodded as Misha squeezed his shoulder and made his way in to Jensen’s room. 

Jared sat on the floor outside of Jensen’s room for what felt like hours before Jeff finally came out. The other man slid down the wall and sat next to Jared. Jeff wrapped his arm around Jared and pulled him in to his side until Jared’s head was laying against him. He was trying so hard to focus on his connection with Jeff, and ignore his with Jensen. Funny how the past few months all Jared wanted was for Jensen to be awake and to be able to feel his emotions. But now everything he felt coming from Jensen was just breaking his heart. 

“Misha’s gonna take Jensen up for an MRI and a few other tests. He said brain injuries are all different and he’s not gonna be able to give us a definitive answer if Jensen’s memory is gonna come back. He also can’t figure out why he can’t feel the soul mate bond with you. Even if he doesn’t know you right now he should still be able to feel that connection to you. God Jared I’m so sorry. I’m so happy he’s awake but my heart is breaking for you. I just want everything to go back to the way it was.” Jeff let out a sob.  He hadn’t really let himself break down in front of Jared since the accident first happened. 

Jared wrapped his own arms around the other man and did his best to silently console him. He didn’t know what to say to help because as far as he was concerned there was nothing he could possibly say that would fix this. 

A few hours later when Jensen was done with his tests, Misha came out and told Jared that he should try talking to Jensen again. All the tests came back and everything seemed as good as to be expected. Jensen’s memory loss wasn’t just him forgetting Jared. According to Misha, Jensen thought it was March 2013. He had lost the last 5 years of his life. Jared couldn’t imagine how scared his partner must be. As hurt as Jared was he knew he had to be there for Jensen, even if he did have no idea who he was. 

Jared walked inside Jensen’s room. Jeff was sitting on the edge of the bed holding the other mans hand. Jensen looked at Jared so intensely as he stood there. The man looked like he was trying with all of his might to figure out who Jared was. 

“I know you. I mean I don’t really know you but you’re Jared Padalecki, one of my favorite mystery writers. I was supposed to go to your book signing. Did we go Jeff? Is that when we all met?” Jensen turned back to Jeff.

“Yea babe. We went a few days after your birthday. When we walked up to Jared he smiled up at us with those big dimples of his and we were done for. We all instantly felt the soul mate bond and before we knew it we were all living together as one big happy family.” Jeff smiled up at Jared, who returned the smile with one of his own. That was the best day of his life and that memory alone could always make him happy. 

“I’m sorry I can’t remember. And I’m sorry I can’t feel the connection between us.” Jensen gave Jared a half smile. He walked closer to the bed and almost reached out to put his hand on Jensen’s cheek but he stopped himself. All he wanted to do was kiss and hold the other man but he knew he couldn’t. And it was tearing him apart. 

“Hey no. Don’t apologize.  It’s not your fault. Your memory will come back. The bond between us will come back. I can still feel you Jen, I’m not gonna give up on us.”

Jensen smiled, “Jen? Nobody ever called me that before. I kinda like it.” 

Jared couldn’t even force a smile in response. “Yea you said something similar the first time I called you that. And you call me Jay, along with a million other pet names. I told you once how my ex would never call me anything other than Jared so you decided to use every pet name in existence.” He has missed Jensen’s cute and sometimes absurd pet names for him. Ranging from sweetheart and darlin to love muffin and sugar. 

He was trying so hard to fight back tears. How was he going to live with Jensen, see him every day and not be able to be with the man the way they used to be. He didn’t even know if Jensen was going to be okay with him living in the same house. Jared was a stranger to him. And without the soul mate bond there was no way he was going to be comfortable with Jared in his house, or in his bed. He knew being around Jensen could help his memory but he didn’t want to make the man uncomfortable. He would go home tonight with Jeff and tell his partner that he would stay in a hotel once Jensen was released in a few days after staying a few more days for further observation. 

They spent the next few hours showing Jensen pictures and videos of the three of them on Jeff’s phone. Jensen was starting to get headaches every time he tried to focus too hard on remembering. Jared could feel the guilt coming from him about not being able to remember. 

Now that he was awake, Misha came in and let them know that he was moving Jensen out of the ICU. He also informed Jensen that he would be starting physical therapy to help him walk again. His bones may have healed from the accident but he was still going to need help after being in a hospital bed for two months. Misha also suggested daily therapy visits until he was discharged. Once he was home he’d still have to see the therapist to help him cope with his situation. 

They transferred Jensen in to a wheel chair and brought him down to his new room. Once he was settled Jensen told Jeff he should head home and come back in the morning. He was drained and needed rest himself. Jeff hugged Jensen and kissed him passionately on the lips. Jared stood by the door and watched. There had never been jealousy before in their relationship. They were frequently intimate with one partner at a time while the other was working or out running errands. However knowing he wasn’t allowed to kiss Jensen, to know that Jensen didn’t know him, didn’t love him, it was crushing Jared. 

Jensen looked over at Jared the back at Jeff who just nodded. “Jeff thinks that I should let you kiss me. That maybe it’ll make me feel the bond between us? I still feel like it constitutes as cheating but Jeff has assured me it’s okay and it’s not cheating because even though I don’t remember it, he said we were all in love with each other. I still don’t think I’m ready to kiss you yet but I’d like a hug if that’s okay? Jeff said you give the best hugs.” Jensen blushed and shrugged his shoulders, like he was embarrassed to ask for a simple hug. 

Jared took a deep breath and walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around the other man. Jensen returned the hug and it took everything inside of Jared not to crawl in to that bed and lay his head on Jensen’s lap like he’d done countless times before. As Jensen squeezed a little tighter, Jared could feel a sense of calm coming from his partner. He may not remember him but Jared made him feel calm, and safe. And for now that was enough for Jared. They all said their goodbyes and headed home. 

 When Jared and Jeff got home he filled Jeff in on his plan. The other man was furious. After arguing back and forth they decided to talk to Jensen and see how he felt about Jared continuing to live with them. Jeff argued that this was Jared’s home, it had been for the last five years and there was no way he was letting the other man leave. Even if Jensen wasn’t comfortable with the idea Jeff was going to convince him otherwise. 

When they got to the hospital the next day Jeff had brought up their living situation. After a few moments of Jensen staring at Jared, he decided it would be okay if he stayed. Jensen knew if he was going to get his memories back he would need to go back to how things were before the accident. 

After another week of observation Misha finally discharged Jensen. He still had to come back to the hospital every other day for physical therapy. He was asked to use crutches to help him walk which Jensen wasn’t too thrilled about but he knew he didn’t have a choice. He told them how weak his legs still felt during his physical therapy sessions. 

Jeff and Jared helped Jensen in to the front seat of the car. Jared climbed in to the back. Normally he would sit in the front because of his long legs but he didn’t mind being cramped in the back so Jensen could be comfortable. As they started to drive home Jared notice Jensen reach over told Jeff’s right hand as he drove with his left. He was aching for physical contact from Jensen. His partner had given him a daily hug goodbye over the last week every time Jared left to go home but he missed being able to kiss Jensen, to stroke his cheek, or to hold his hand. 

He was trying not to let Jeff notice how much it was hurting him but he wasn’t sure he was doing such a great job. He would flinch every time Jensen pulled Jeff in for a kiss. And Jared hated himself for that. He hated that he was beginning to resent Jeff. Logically Jared knew Jeff wasn’t trying to hurt him but it felt like such a betrayal watching his soul mates share small intimate moments while he was left out. 

When they got home they helped Jensen inside and got him situated on the coach. They decided to order pizza as none of them were really up to cooking. They turned on Netflix and got comfortable as they waited for their food to arrive. Jensen filled the time by asking more questions about the things he’d missed over the last five years that he lost. Jared didn’t add much to the conversation. His depression was creeping in. He had now been off his medication for more than two months and he knew that with his current situation things were going to get worse for him before it got better. He didn’t care.

After dinner Jared politely excused himself to the guest room where he decided he would sleep for a while until Jensen was more comfortable with him. It was one thing to live in the same house but he just wasn’t ready to share his bed. Jared grabbed one of his favorite books off the bookshelf and read until he fell asleep. 

He was awoken a few hours later when someone crawled in to his bed and wrapped their arms around him from behind. 

“It doesn’t feel right sleeping in their with Jensen while you’re in here love. I’m so glad I have you two but it’s breaking my heart for things to be like this. I feel like I’m cheating on both of you when I’m with the other.” Jeff snuggled in to Jared’s neck. 

“You’re not cheating Jeff. Things may be different but soon they’ll go back to how they were. They have to! Because honestly I don’t know how much more of this I can take and he’s only been awake for a week. I miss you and I miss him so much it hurts. It would be so much easier if I still didn’t feel connected to him. If the bond was broken both ways maybe it wouldn’t hurt so bad.” Jeff squeezed him even tighter as if trying to hold all of Jared’s broken pieces together. 

Jared knew there was no way to break a soul mate bond. What happened to Jensen was an extremely rare case. And if he were being honest with himself he doesn’t know if he’d want to turn off the connection he has to Jensen. He still loves the other man with everything he has. He reminds himself it’s only been a week. Jensen’s memory can come back and he was going to do everything he could to make Jensen fall in love with him, bond or no bond. 

When Jared woke up it was to an empty bed. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was only 5:50am. Which meant Jeff wasn’t up for work yet. He probably snuck out at some point after Jared fell asleep and went back to spend the night with Jensen. As hard as the situation was on Jared, he had to keep in mind that it had to be almost as hard on Jeff. 

Jared sighed and got himself out of bed. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt and made his way in to the kitchen to get the coffee going. He sat down and laced up his sneakers and went for a run to clear his head. When he got back Jeff was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. “Jensen’s still asleep. Are you sure you’re gonna be okay with him while I’m at work? I can stay home for a little while longer.”

Jeff had taken the last two months off but the three of them talked while Jensen had still been in the hospital and they decided he needed to get back to work. Jared had also told Jensen that he had made arrangements while Jensen was in a coma for his coffee shop. They had temporarily made one of the store managers take on Jensen’s role and would continue to do so until he was ready to come back. Jensen seemed appreciative of Jared’s help. He also told them he would be okay staying home with Jared since he worked from his home office. The other man figured it would give him an opportunity to get to know Jared.

“No Jeff it’s fine. We agreed, life has to go back to normal. Well, as close to normal as we can. Still gotta get used to these new sleeping arrangements.” 

Jeff got up and walked over and grabbed Jared’s face. He began to kiss him like he hadn’t kissed him in weeks. Jared opened up to let Jeff’s tongue inside. Jeff circled his tongue around Jared’s, exploring the cavern of his mouth. He pulled back and gently bit Jared’s bottom lip before breaking the kiss. 

“Baby I love you so much. We’re gonna make this work. I told Jensen last night I’m gonna take turns sleeping with both of you until he’s ready for you to come back in our bed. Don’t think for one second you’re gonna be pushed to the side. You are a part of me Jared, a part of us. Nothing will ever change that.”

Jared nodded and cuddled in to Jeff until the man got the hint and wrapped his arms around him. A few tears slipped out, so he quickly wiped at his eyes. “I love you too. I’ll be okay. Now go get your cute ass to work.” Jared tried his best to smile. Something he was finding harder and harder to do. 

Jensen didn’t wake up until after 10am. Jared had made another pot of coffee and made it exactly how Jensen liked it. He brought it in to their room and placed it on the bedside table. That was when Jensen had woken up. He asked Jared if he would mind helping him to the bathroom. After Jensen took care of business Jared helped him back in to bed. Jensen picked up the cup of coffee and moaned. A sound Jared hadn’t heard in months and it instantly had an effect on him.

“Mmm this is perfect, thank you Jared. So besides perfecting a cup of coffee and writing some of the best books I’ve ever read, what else do you enjoy?” Jensen reached over to place the cup back on the bedside table and then motioned for Jared to sit in the bed. He hesitated for a moment before sitting on the edge. 

“Well writing is obviously my life but I also love to read. I can’t get enough of books. I refuse to read stories on my phone or a tablet though. I just love the feel and smell of a good old -fashioned book. You used to tease me about being the only man who still checks out books at a library.” Jared laughed thinking back to the first time he came home with a stack of library books and how Jensen teased him. “I also love video games. You and I have been known to have some epic video game tournaments together.”

“Now that sounds like me! What do you say we move this to the living room and play a little? Winner chooses what we order for lunch?” Jensen stuck out his hand waiting for Jared to shake on it. 

“You’re on!” Jared said as he shook Jensen’s hand. 

A few hours had passed but Jared and Jensen were so wrapped up in their games that they hadn’t noticed. They finally stopped as Jared’s stomach made them both aware that they missed lunch and realized it was almost time for dinner. They declared a tie being as they lost track hours ago on who actually won the most games. Together they agreed to order Chinese from Jensen’s favorite restaurant. 

By the time Jeff got home the other men were back on the couch watching a movie. Jeff took off his coat and shoes and joined them on the couch. They watched one more movie before they all decided to call it a night. 

“I had a really good time today. Thank you Jay.” Jensen whispered as he pulled Jared in to a one armed hug as he held himself up with one of his crutches. 

Jared gasped. Jensen hadn’t called him Jay since before the accident. It was something so small and yet so big in Jared’s eyes. He hugged Jensen back as tight as he could without hurting the other man. 

Jeff helped Jensen in to bed and found his way back to the guest room to spend the night with Jared. “Jeff I know you want to spend time with both of us but I don’t want you to leave Jensen alone. He may need you in the middle of the night. Just lay with me until I fall asleep and then go back in there with him.” Jared wanted more than anything to be curled between both of his soul mates. He wanted to be held and wake up to both of their beautiful faces. And as much as he would love to at least have Jeff tonight, he couldn’t be selfish. 

“You know your selflessness is one of the things I love most about you.” Jeff tucked a strand of Jared’s hair behind his ear before kissing his forehead. “Get in bed baby, I’ve missed having you in my arms.”

They both undressed and got under the covers. Jared laid his head right above Jeff’s heart as the other man wrapped his arm around him. It wasn’t long before Jared fell asleep. 

The next couple of weeks consisted of pretty much the same routine. Jared would make Jensen coffee and serve him breakfast.  They’d play some video games for a while and just hang out. Some days Jared would take Jensen around town to some of his favorite places to help jog his memory. Other days Jared would take Jensen to physical therapy and to see his therapist. Those days were always the toughest. Jensen was trying to hide how much the memory loss was hurting him but on the days he had therapy he was also more withdrawn. 

 

The more time though that Jared spent with Jensen, the more he felt like he was falling in love all over again. But he didn’t think Jensen felt the same. And it was getting harder and harder to watch Jensen and Jeff together. Sure Jeff still spent time with him but things were even more strained than they were while Jensen was in the hospital. Jensen wasn’t really comfortable with Jeff and Jared being together since he didn’t feel that connection to Jared. Jeff had told him one night after Jensen had first gotten home that Jensen saw it as cheating in his eyes and it was really messing with his head. 

 

Jared decided he needed to go out and have some fun. He needed to let loose and forget about how Jensen didn’t love him and how Jeff was putting distance between them for the sake of Jensen. Jared knew his depression was getting worse especially since he hadn’t taken his medication in months. He needed a distraction, to be around people that still cared about him. 

 

So Jared called his buddies and made plans to meet at a local bar a few blocks from his house. He informed Jeff and Jensen he’d be gone for the night and that he’d be back late. They said their goodbyes and Jared headed out. 

 

Three hours and more shots than he could count later Jared stumbled his way home. When he made his way down the hall he heard noises coming from the master bedroom. The door was more than half way opened so he walked over to take a closer look. His stomach dropped and his heart broke as he figured out what the noises were. Jeff was having sex with Jensen. If things were how they used to be Jared would have just stripped and joined them, but things were different now. He wasn’t allowed to touch Jensen or Jeff anymore. Nobody wanted him anymore.

 

Jared knew he should have just walked away and went to bed but he couldn’t make his legs work. So he stood there and watched. Jensen was riding Jeff’s cock. That beautiful body bouncing up and down was mesmerizing. Jeff had his big hands holding Jensen’s waist as he thrusted up inside of the other man. 

 

“That’s it darlin’ just like that. You like when I fuck in to you like this? When I fill you up with my big cock? You look so pretty riding me baby, beautiful.” Jared couldn’t help but get turned on as he listened to Jeff talking dirty to Jensen as he fucked him. He also couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

 

He missed his soul mates, his lovers. He was so lonely. He knew he was just getting in the way of Jensen and Jeff now. They didn’t want him.  Things weren’t the way they should be. 

 

“Come on baby come for me, want to hear you scream!” Jeff said as he flipped Jensen over and fucked in to him as hard as he could. “That’s it baby, fuck. I love you so much. I’m so happy I have you back. I missed you so much”

 

When Jared heard Jensen scream Jeff’s name and that he loved the other man as he came, Jared finally got his legs to work and quietly ran off to his room. He couldn’t breathe. His heart and mind were racing. He knew he was having a panic attack. He ran in to the bathroom and took out his anxiety medication from the medicine cabinet. Jared couldn’t even see how many he pills he had in his hand, he just swallowed them all hoping it would make the pain stop. He wanted it all to just stop. 

 

Jared tried to make his way out of the bathroom and in to his bed, but the alcohol in his system was making it quite difficult. He stumbled as he tried to undress himself. He was trying to pull off his shoe when he lost his balance and fell forward hitting his head on the nightstand. 

 

Jared couldn’t get his eyes to open but he knew something wasn’t right. He felt someone running their hand through his hair as his head laid in someone’s lap. He tried to focus on the voice that was talking. 

“Come on sweetheart wake up. Let me see those beautiful hazel eyes. You gotta wake up for me Jay. Please? I love you so much, you have to wake up.” Jared knew that couldn’t be right though.  Jensen didn’t know him.  He couldn’t possibly love him. Jared couldn’t think about all that now, he decided to let the darkness take over. 

 

When Jared tried opening his eyes again he knew right away he wasn’t in his room. He looked around and realized he was in the hospital. He had no idea why he was there. The last thing he remembered was heading out to the bar to meet his friends. He had no memories of actually being at the bar. 

 

When he looked over he noticed Jeff and Jensen sleeping on two chairs in the corner of the room. He was suddenly hit with flashbacks of the two of them have sex. Jared felt sick, he remembered watching them from the hallway. The feelings he felt last night came rushing back. He couldn’t breathe again. 

 

Before he knew what was happening Jensen was by his side holding his face. “Come on sweetheart, breathe for me. Do what I’m doing Jay, breathe in- 1, 2, 3. And out - 1, 2, 3. Again! Perfect baby, just focus on me and keep breathing.”

 

Jared was so confused. Jensen had called him Jay a few times but never anything else. 

“You back with me now sweetheart?” Jared slightly nodded in response. “That was almost as bad as the panic attack you had at that book reading you did three years ago. Your lucky I’m so good at getting you to focus on me.” Jensen smirked. 

 

Jared’s eyes almost bulged out of his head at the realization of what Jensen just said. He remembered Jared’s panic attack from three years ago, which could only mean....

 

“I see the wheels turning. Yea baby, it’s back. I got it all back! All 5 years that I had lost. God Jay, I’m so sorry I couldn’t remember you, that I couldn’t feel you. I feel you now though and I’m not sure I like all of what I’m feeling, the loneliness and fear. You don’t have to feel that anymore sweetheart. I’m here, I’m ok and everything’s gonna go back to how it was. I’ve missed you so much.” Jensen leaned over and kissed Jared. Something he had been wanting for months. It was everything he remembered and more. 

 

Jeff got up and made his way over to the bed to join them. “You scared the shit out of us love. What happened Jared? The doctor in the ER told us you tried to commit suicide. Misha came down after I called him and he convinced them not to admit you to psych for a seventy -two hour hold. He told them he knew you and it was an accident. Was it babe? Was it an accident?”

 

Jared felt ashamed. He didn’t mean to get so drunk. And he certainly didn’t mean to mix his medication that he hadn’t taken in months, with that much alcohol. He looked at both of his beautiful soul mates and knew he was going to have to tell them everything. “When I got home last night I heard noises coming from our room so I went to check it out. I saw you two, ya know. And I watched. I couldn’t stop myself. It broke something inside of me. I’ve felt so lonely and unwanted and I started to panic so I went to my room and took my anxiety medication. I’m not sure how many I took. I didn’t want to hurt myself. I just wanted the pain and heartache to stop. It hurt so bad! Jensen didn’t love me and you pulled away from me and I’ve been off my meds for months and it just got to be too much. I’m sorry, please don’t be upset with me. I didn’t mean it.” Jared began to sob. 

 

Jensen gentle shoved Jared over and climbed in to the hospital bed and positioned him so that his head was in Jensen’s lap. “Ya know this was what triggered my memory. When we found you last night, we heard you fall and we ran in your room. Jeff called 911 as I held you just like this and stroked your hair just like this and our bond hit me out of nowhere. My memories came flooding back. I’m so damn sorry that you’ve been struggling so much. I hate that this happened to you, I hate what happened to me, to all of us. I know it’s gonna take a little while but we’re gonna all talk and get back to how things were. And Jeff and I talked a little already and we decided once you’re better, we’re taking a vacation. How does that sound my little love muffin?” 

 

Jared laughed for what felt like the first time in a long time. “You’re such a dork. I love you. I love both of you so much. I would love nothing more than to take a vacation all together. So where are we going?” 

 

 

Epilogue 

 

**One month later in Hawaii**

 

Jared was lying back on his lounge chair as he watched Jeff and Jensen attempt to surf. They had all taken lessons the first few days that they had been in Hawaii from a surf instructor. Jared had given up rather quickly. He decided he was just not cut out to surf after he wiped out pretty much non -stop the entire first day of their lesson. He was more than happy to sit back and watch his soul mates glide across the water. He couldn’t help but think how beautiful they looked out there. Their wetsuits were hugging their bodies in all the right places. Jared couldn’t wait to strip them out of the suits once they got back to their suite. 

 

When the sun finally began to set, Jeff and Jensen decided to call it a day and made their way over to Jared. They packed up their belongings, dropped off their rental surf -boards and made their way back to the hotel. Jeff had booked them a two -week stay at an all- inclusive resort. It was absolutely perfect.

 

They had spent so many hours the first two days of their vacation talking about their relationship. Jensen may have had his memory back but a lot of damage had been done following the accident. Jared had so many insecurities. Jeff and Jensen both were so full of guilt. Jeff for the way he put distance between himself and Jared and Jensen for the loss of his memories of Jared and for not being able to feel their bond. 

 

Jared had listened to them both and told them he forgave them. He told Jensen that it was absolutely not his fault for his memory loss.  It wasn’t anything he could control. He had no reason to feel guilty. Jensen had explained that he just felt so guilty that his memory loss had caused Jared so much pain. He knew it wasn’t intentional but he still felt bad about. 

 

Jeff apologized for not handling the entire ordeal better. He felt he should have kept a closer eye on Jared. He should have realized that the younger man had been struggling far more than he was letting on. Jared just shook his head and crawled in to the older mans lap and cried. Jared apologized for not making more of an effort to maintain their relationship.

 

 He also apologized for going off his medication at a time that he needed it the most. He wasn’t thinking clearly and he felt so bad for his stupidity and his hospitalization. He also confessed how much he had resented Jeff during the time Jensen was awake and recovering. He explained how he was jealous of the older man for Jensen remembering him and for the way that he was able to be with Jensen in a way Jared wasn’t allowed to be. 

 

To say there were a lot of apologies and tears those first few days would have been an understatement. They all decided that when they got home they would start seeing a couple’s counselor. They loved each other and forgave each other but they felt that maybe it would help strengthen their relationship. 

 

When the three of them got back to their hotel room Jared ordered that both of his partners shower and join him in bed. He made sure to tell them that they had to shower separately in the two bathrooms inside the suite. He knew if they showered together they would undoubtedly get side tracked. 

 

When they both were finished they walked out of the bathrooms to find Jared lying naked on the bed, his hand slowly stroking his cock. “You were both taking too long, I started without you.” Jared smirked as he continued to jerk himself off.

 

“Get your hand off that dick baby. That belongs to us. And we didn’t tell you that you could touch it yet, did we Jen?” Jeff asked as he dropped his towel before pulling off Jensen’s. 

 

“Nope we sure didn’t. But I can’t wait to get my mouth on it. Can I Jeff? Can I crawl on to the bed and swallow Jay’s big cock all the way down my throat?” Jensen asked sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Jeff’s neck and began to lick and kiss the older man. Working his way from his ear, down his neck and back up again until he pulled Jeff in for a kiss. 

 

Jared had taken his hand off his cock when he was told but had to fight so hard not to grab it as he watched Jensen make out with Jeff. He couldn’t wait to feel Jensen’s lips wrapped around him. In their every day life they were equals but when it came to the bedroom activities Jeff was in charge and they were all very okay with that. 

 

Jeff pulled back from Jensen, “Yea baby go ahead, suck our boys cock but don’t let him come yet. I’m gonna sit back and watch you two for a bit and then I’m gonna fuck your tight ass while he fucks your mouth. And then maybe if you’re both good I’ll let Jared have a turn. Let him fuck you as he sucks me off. How does that sound?” 

 

Jensen didn’t even give an answer.  He just crawled on to the bed and swallowed Jared’s cock to the base without a second thought. Jared couldn’t hold back the moan as Jensen deep throated him. He was the only one out of the three of them that was able to do that thanks to his lack of a gag reflex. 

 

Jeff pulled over a chair and positioned it so he would have the perfect view of his boys. Jared watched as Jeff slowly began to jerk himself off to the sight of Jensen blowing him, Jensen’s pretty ass in the air for Jeff to see as he worked his mouth up and down Jared’s shaft. Jared knew he was gonna get to fuck Jensen’s face soon enough so he held back the urge to thrust up in to that perfect mouth and let Jensen have control, for now.

 

Jensen pulled off and looked behind him at Jeff, “Can I please eat his ass babe? Please let me eat it.” Jensen begged knowing that Jeff wouldn’t be able to say no to either of his boys when they begged. 

 

“Only if I get to eat yours while you do it. But if either of you come we’re done for the night, you got me boys?” Jeff asked them as he made his way behind Jensen. They both nodded, knowing Jeff meant exactly what he said. If they were home they would be using cock rings but they didn’t think to pack them. It wasn’t often Jeff denied them during foreplay but when he did they all enjoyed it so much. 

 

Jared leaned back, spread his legs and pulled apart his cheeks. Jensen didn’t waste any time before diving right in to eat Jared’s ass like he was starving for it. He licked around the rim slowly before teasing his tongue in and out of Jared’s hole. When Jensen moaned around his ass he figured Jeff had began eating out Jensen. 

 

Before long Jensen began working two fingers inside of Jared along with his tongue. He was still a little loose from this morning when he rode Jeff’s dick as Jensen fucked the older mans mouth. 

 

“How does he taste Jen? Bet he tastes as good as you do. Can’t get enough of both of you.” Jeff asked as Jared strained his neck to watch him work open Jensen’s ass with three of his fingers. Jensen was practically riding Jeff’s hand as he pulled his mouth away from Jared’s ass. 

 

“He tastes amazing, so salty from the ocean but oh my god it’s so good. Fuck Jeff come on I’m open enough I need you inside of me. Please daddy I need you to fuck my ass so bad. And I want Jay to fuck my mouth, wanna be filled up from both ends.” Jensen begging to be spit roasted almost had Jared and Jeff coming right there. 

 

“Let’s give our boy what he wants Jared. Jensen on your hands and knees now, Jared stuff that pretty mouth full of cock.” Both men did as they were told. Jared got on his knees in front of Jensen and slowly began to feed his dick in to the man’s mouth. Jared watched as Jeff grabbed on to Jensen’s hips with one hand and held his cock and lined himself up to Jensen’s hole with the other. 

 

Jared waited until Jeff was fucking him good and hard before he really started fucking Jensen’s mouth. He grabbed the back of Jensen’s head and held him in place as he thrusted in and out of his mouth.  

 

“Is this what you wanted Jensen? You like being stuffed full of cock? Such a slut for us but you love it don’t you baby?” They all did their fair share of talking dirty but Jared and Jensen didn’t hold a candle to Jeff. He could get them both off just by talking. 

 

Jensen just nodded around Jared’s cock. “Fuck Jeff you should feel how amazing his mouth is. So warm and wet around me. Taking it all so good.” Jared praised Jensen as he brought his thumb up to Jensen’s mouth, inserting it next to his cock. The other man had tears in his eyes from the pleasure he was getting. 

 

Jeff was pounding in to Jensen so fast and hard that Jared almost lost his grip on Jensen’s head. He was so close to his orgasm but didn’t wanna finish until he was allowed to have his turn inside of Jensen’s ass. Jared finally pulled himself out of the wet heat of Jensen’s mouth and grabbed the base of his cock to hold back his orgasm. 

 

“You ready for your turn Jared? You want my sloppy seconds? Need to get that big dick inside Jensen’s used and abused hole? Yea I bet you can’t wait to shove inside of him and feel the load I’m about to leave in there.”

And fuck if Jared wasn’t already holding himself back he would’ve blown his own load right there. A few more hard thrusts and Jeff was coming inside of Jensen. The scream Jensen let out could probably be heard from the lobby. Jared could see that Jensen had listened to Jeff and hadn’t come. He couldn’t wait to feel Jensen clench around him when he finally did. 

 

“You doing okay baby?” Jeff asked as he pulled out of Jensen and didn’t bother wiping himself off. Jensen just nodded, not able to think let alone form a sentence. 

 

 

Jeff looked over at Jared, “I want you to lick me clean darlin’ as you fuck that ass.” Jared didn’t need to be told twice. He took Jeff’s spot behind Jensen and shoved in to Jensen’s ass, which was leaking Jeff’s load. It was so hot and wet.  It felt amazing. He placed his hands on Jensen’s hips in the same spot Jeff had left his own fingerprint marks from holding him so tight. 

 

“I’m not gonna last long, was already close from fucking your mouth Jen. Can I make him come Daddy?” Jared asked as the older man got up to stand up on the bed, placing his legs on either side of Jensen’s body so his come covered soft cock was right in front of Jared’s face. 

 

“I think he’s earned it. And if you can get me hard again I’ll let you come in his ass as I fuck yours.” Jeff grabbed his cock and painted Jared’s lips with it before he opened his mouth to let Jeff in. Jared began sucking and licking Jeff’s cock, pulling out every trick he knew. He wanted to get the other man hard so Jeff would fuck his ass as he came inside Jensen’s. 

 

It only took five minutes to get Jeff hard again so soon after coming in Jensen’s ass. “That’s my good boy Jared, knew you could do it. As soon as I get inside you, come whenever you want to. Make sure you take care of our boy first.”

 

Jared nodded as Jeff made his way behind him. Jared leaned forward, covering Jensen’s back as Jeff inserted his dick in to him. Jared reached under and grabbed Jensen’s dick and began to jerk him off.

 

“God Jay you feel so good inside of me. You and Jeff are so good at wrecking my hole. I’m gonna come sweetheart. Gonna squeeze around your dick as I do, make you come with me. Can you do that? Can you come when I do baby?” 

 

Jared tightened his grip on Jensen’s cock and sped up his efforts knowing he was so close to his own orgasm. “Yea Jen fuck! Come on baby, I wanna feel you lose it. Want Jeff to come with us too. Think you can come again Daddy?”

 

“You two are gonna be the death of me.” Jeff laughed as he pounded in to Jared’s ass. Another few strokes and Jensen was once again screaming so loud they’d probably have security banging on the door. Jensen’s orgasm caused a chain reaction, his muscles clamping around Jared’s cock had him coming, followed closely by Jeff. 

 

They all pulled out and off of each other. Not bothering to clean up, they all collapsed on the bed. Jared and Jensen both laid their heads on Jeff’s chest as he wrapped one arm around each of them. Jared reached across and grabbed Jensen’s hand, placing both his and Jensen’s over Jeff’s heart. Jared couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. He could feel the love both of his soul mates had for him and for each other. This right here was how it was always going to be. After all, they were three parts of the same soul. 


End file.
